What a Day!
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Matsuda and Sayu fic! please R&R! Suroichi gives an offer to Matsuda which ended him to have a chance with Sayu...but not a successful chance XD R&R and more chappies to come. Rated T just to be safe:3
1. The Offer

**READ AND REVIEW!!! MATSUDA IS SO CUTE! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE WAS AMAZED BY SAYU'S MATURITY! PLEASE READ! MATSUDAxSAYU ROX!!!**

Matsuda was sweating as his legs were shaking. His fingers were fiddling and his heart was thumping madly.

_I think I'm going to have a heart attack...Kira must be somewhere here! AH!_

But that was just him thinking sarcastically but mostly on the 'worriedly' side.

Why? It's because...

_"Matsuda..." Suroichi said with a serious glare heading towards Matsuda's concerned face._

"_Ye-yeah?" Matsuda laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head._

"_We need to talk to each other about an important business to attend to at once on the weekend."_

"_About the identity of Kira? But what about the other guys-" Matsuda ended his sentence after Suroichi shook his head simply. _

_"See you soon" Suroichi said simply before he left the compartment leaving Matsuda curious at first..._

...which ended up at the state he was right now.

"So...lovely home still...as always!" Matsuda tried to say cheerfully after all silence had filled between him and a rather, yet again, serious Suroichi Yagami.

It seems Matsuda didn't succeed on breaking the scary sound of silence as he just saw Suroichi sipping his coffee in a rather noisy mad way.

"It's about Sayu…" Suroichi went straight to the point ignoring the 'compliment' that Matsuda said about the Yagami's peaceful home.

_Oh no..._Matsuda flinched and pulled his collar slightly to the right for air to enter in his sweated body.

"E-eh?" Matsuda stuttered not knowing what to do.

_Was it because I blushed on Sayu-chan's beauty? Eh? I'm calling her chan now? Oh men..._

Matsuda was blushing furiously as he knew that he was definitely attracted to the daughter of the ex-police chief.

"I want you to escort..." Suroichi stopped the point of the meeting by drinking all the contents of the coffee.

_ESCORT SAYU TO A DATE?! I'D GLADLY DO IT!!! ARIGATO, SUROICHI! ARIGATO!_ Matsuda was yelling happily and thought of jumping up in the air with joy and maybe even hug his might soon-to-be father-in law later on.

"...Sayu as a chaperone to her upcoming date later"

_NANI?!!! _

Matsuda's face dropped poorly as his fingers crawled through his now messed up hair. He was desperately whining about the outcome of Suroichi's sentence.

Oh how sadly confused Matsuda is.

"Eh? Why me if you don't mind me asking?" Matsuda whimpered as he was twirling a strand of his hair with frustration.

"Because I can trust you to protect my daughter just in case anything happens to her during her date." Suroichi said calmly with his arms crossed.

"Ohwa..." Matsuda said feeling a little bit better. "I am glad that you trust me-"

"But then Light is busy as well as the others. A matter of fact, you haven't done much to help so I want you to help, too...in another way then" Suroichi rephrased his reason as Matsuda pouted his bottom lip in annoyance.

_I helped...with me being the manager of Misa Amane and giving a great chance to find out who Kira was. Unbelievable... _Matsuda thought angrily.

Matsuda sighed hopelessly and felt a gloomy feeling. Suroichi noticed this and smirked...

...that made Matsuda raise his right eyebrow.

"Just protect Sayu for me, Matsuda. I am a father after all." Suroichi explained as he stood up which intend Matsuda to follow his gesture.

"Don't make it obvious that I instructed you to be a chaperone. Pretend that you volunteered to be one" Suroichi explained as Matsuda was taken aback with his eyes wide open.

"Bu-but I can't!" Matsuda complained.

"Hi, Uto-san! Hi, Matsuda!" Sayu was walking downstairs to the living room where she greeted her father and a family's friend.

"Eh, ha-hi, Sayu-ch-" Matsuda slapped his hand onto his mouth and had crimson blushes on his cheeks.

Sayu just smiled simply as Suroichi coughed letting Sayu and Matsuda's attention turn on him.

"Matsuda volunteered to be a chaperone to your date, Sayu"

"AH!" Matsuda shouted. _I didn't even agree to this!_

"Eh?!" Sayu said in shocked. She can't believe this! Her first date and she ends up having a chaperone tag along with her? Not to mention Matsuda being the chaperone!

"Yes, I know really shocking and I was speechless when he said that." Suroichi started to lie gratefully as Matsuda gapped at him.

"Though I wouldn't mind. At least, you'll be protected" Suroichi said as Matsuda didn't know what to say.

"GAH!!" he yelled with his hands trying to pull his hair out as he fell backwards on the floor in agony.

_What else could get worse?_

**Wee! Hope you likey! I had fun with this especially torturing Matsuda, but no worries, I lab him that I will make him happy! Wee!! Awoot woot! **

**Now review or Kira will write your name down…**

…**but then again, I don't know who Kira is, hehe.**

**JUST R&R!!! THANKIES!**

**P.S. this is not a oneshot fic!!! be in demand for more chappies to come!! yay!**


	2. Just the Beginning

**thankies for the reviews, kitkat411 and especially relaxing pikachu! wee! so happy!**

Ding dong! The doorbell rang as a worried Matsuda, concerned Suroichi and a soon-to-be-experienced Sayu looked at the door.

"I'll get the door" Suroichi insisted as he gave a take-care-of-her look at Matsuda before leaving the room to get the door.

Suroichi opened the door to find a mysterious hooded tall figure at his doorstep which knitted the eyebrows of Mr. Yagami.

"State your marital status" Suroichi said sternly.

"I don't need to" the stranger's voice said as you can see the red eyes flashing in front of Suroichi.

"Uto-san! Don't harm him! He's my date!" Sayu said running to cling at the arm of her date.

"None of the matter just let him state his marital status and he will do just fine" Suroichi said as Sayu sighed hopelessly.

"Do I have to?" Sayu's date grunted about this stupid problem that he wish would be placed aside.

Sayu just nodded simply as her date just rolled his red flashing eyes.

"Okay, then" he said as he removed his hood slowly to show his long orange hair.

"Just call me, Mello, man" the stranger now known as Mello smirked.

"Hmph" was all the reply received from Sayu's father.

"I guess we should be going, right?" Sayu said smiling sweetly at Mello who smiled back simply yet with a tint of evilness.

Mello then nodded as they were about to walk off until...

"MATSUDA! GET IN HERE!" Suroichi yelled as you can hear some vases and little tables falling over with a crash since Matsuda ran hurriedly.

"Hai, Suroichi!" Matsuda said saluting as Sayu giggled. "Ugh, such a baka" Mello muttered as Matsuda glared at Mello.

"Matsuda is your chaperone of you two so try to have fun in a safe way" Suroichi said as Mello grunted with his arms crossed.

"Okay, sayonara, Uto-san!" Sayu said kissing his father on the cheek as her arm were about to link with Mello's arm.

"Nuh, uh, uh! I'm your chaperone" Matsuda said proudly as he pulled out two arms for Sayu to cling on his left and Mello on his right.

"I didn't expect this to be threesome date or something" Mello complained as Sayu was humiliated inside but smiled.

"At least Matsuda is our chaperone and not my father" Sayu pointed out as Matsuda laughed loudly. "You got that right!" Matsuda said cheerfully as Mello just rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going? Where? Where?" Matsuda said with a happy smile as Mello slapped his forehead.

The three walked in a restaurant and yes, still clinging arms.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" the man on the counter asked Matsuda. "Eh? There's no need to" Matsuda laughed as the man just stared at him.

"Ugh" Mello expressed over their chaperone's immaturity. "Mello" Mello said simply, walking away from the clinging, to the man as the man nodded.

The man flipped the pages on the reservation book and placed his finger at the name said by the orange haired teenager.

"Mello, table for two…Well, this way" the man got out of the counter and started to gesture the two people who are reserved on the table to go first before him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! It should be three!" Matsuda pointed out as Sayu sighed while Mello had steams fuming out of his ears.

"Three you say?" the man said and suddenly smirked which made Matsuda sweatdropped with an angry expression. "Oh, come on, I'm their chaperone!" Matsuda yelled as the man laughed loudly.

"A chaperone for your hot date, eh? Quite a nice move, sir" the man snickered nudging Mello in the ribs. "Shut up and lead us to our table" Mello muttered.

"Uh, uh, uh! Table for three or we go somewhere else!" Matsuda demanded as Mello couldn't take it anymore. "I don't care if you're our chaperone. Why don't you just leave?!" Mello yelled as his eyes had frightened Matsuda to a corner...literally.

"Ok, ok, what's going on here?" a strong rugged man came in the entrance from the manager's room with an angry look.

"It's nothing, hehe" Sayu said laughing nervously. She never thought her date and Matsuda with her in a day would be this bad.

"He's scaring me!" Matsuda whimpered as Mello wanted to faint and die. "To think your father chose him as a chaperone" Mello said crossing his arms. The manager just looked at Matsuda with his same angry expression.

"You, young man, shouldn't be like that! Now, either get a table or scram!" the manager yelled as Mello flinched. He didn't expect the manager to be at Matsuda's side.

Matsuda smiled happily as Mello felt sick. "They actually have a table" the man from the counter butted in the conversation.

"But it should be three!"

"It's two coz Sayu is my date! Not you also"

"Oh yeah?"

"Duh!"

Matsuda and Mello were arguing as Sayu was innocently cleaning her nails. The man on the counter was just whistling while the manager...

"AND STAY OUT!" the manager yelled after kicking out Mello and Matsuda. "You too, miss. I fully apologized that those two are accompanying you" the manager said politely as he couldn't literally kicked out Sayu.

"It's ok, I don't mind them being with me" Sayu smiled simply. "Well, you can be with me, if you want" the manager winked as Sayu gasped.

"Matsuda! Get me out of here!" Sayu exclaimed as Matsuda scratched his butt from the pain.

"Huh? Oh yes, Sayu!" Matsuda stood proudly and took Sayu in his arms bridal style away from the perverted manager.

"I didn't mean like that but arigato, Matsuda" Sayu thanked Matsuda and kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of his arms and walking to Mello's side.

"Sigh...Sayu" Matsuda cooed with little hearts flowing around his head.

"Well, where the hell should we eat at?" Mello asked angrily as Sayu shrugged her shoulders.

"I know!" Matsuda yelled as an idea popped out in his head.

"Not bad, eh, Mello?" Sayu said laughing nervously.

"It's not bad! It's good! They said Ronald McDonald will come in here every five minutes to sing! Isn't that great?!" Matsuda said cheerfully.

"No...It's not..." Mello said trying to hold his patience.

"Hello, kids!" Ronald McDonald came in.

"YAY!" Matsuda shouted in excitement as everyone in the McDonald restaurant sweatdropped, yes, especially the man inside the Ronald McDonald costume.

"Damn it" Mello said placing his chin on his hand.

To think it was just the beginning of their date...

**Yeah, I updated…erm, hope you like it. Tell me if one of the characters are OOC (no need to complain if the man and the manager was OOC coz…they're not really death note characters, obviously) please R&R!!**


	3. Carnival

**Ok, going to try my best not to make Matsuda, OOC XD.**

**Here we go, sorry for the late update. Just flame the school I'm studying at, haha.**

"Glad that's over…" Mello said as he went out of McDonald's.

"I'm actually sad about it…" Matsuda frowned.

"It's okay, Matsuda. We're going to the carnival…" Sayu cheered up Matsuda as Mello flinched.

_Oh please, don't be hyper…_Mello begged.

"YES!" Matsuda jumped happily high up in the air as Sayu sweatdropped.

"Ugghh…" Mello slapped his forehead.

"I see…wow…" Matsuda said looking around in awe. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to go to a carnival ever since the incident.

"_IT'S KIRA!!!" Matsuda yelled with his hands running in his hair._

"_Are you serious?!" Moegi asked as Matsuda nodded vigorously._

"_L, Kira's on the loose…"Moegi said in his hidden microphone._

"_Hai, we're on our way" L said as he nodded for everyone to quickly come to the carnival._

_Apparently, Light was out of sight that made L take this situation seriously._

_Later…_

"_HANDS UP IN THE AIR, KIRA!!!" Suroichi yelled in the megaphone._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" a man wearing colorful clothes had his hands up in the air. He was holding a famous black notebook…_

_..This was a famous pornographic novel._

"_Sorry, guys…I thought he was holding death note" Matsuda laughed nervously._

"_But on the other hand, I won enough mugs from the carnival for all of us!" Matsuda smiled as everyone glared at him._

"_Matsuda…how could you?" Moegi shook his head in disappointment_

"_Say does this mean, I'm off the hook? Also, am I going to be on TV? Coz my name's Matt, man…" the man said grinning mischievously._

"_back to the headqurters…" L sighed as he knew that he wouldn't catch Light acting as Kira at all._

Oh well, it's too late for Matsuda to be pulled out of the carnival.

"So where to?" Matsuda asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Mello stated as Matsuda felt so invisible.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I go to the bathroom" Sayu said politely as Mello nodded simply and took out a chocolate bar to eat.

"Ahem…" Matsuda cleared his throat as he walked beside Sayu.

"Uhh, Matsuda, the bathroom is for ladies only." Sayu said as Matsuda turned red.

"I knew that but Suroichi told me to escort you everywhere to make sure you're safe." Matsuda explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll be killed in the ladies' room" Sayu joked.

"But, Sayu! You could get killed by Kira! He could be lurking everywhere and who knows that you've been suspected as a criminal also one thing you should know that-"

_Wrong move. I should have not said that. _Sayu thought as she placed a finger against Matsuda's lips.

"I won't die, okay?" Sayu smiled as she walked to the ladies' room.

"Uhh…okay…" Matsuda said as he slouched hopelessly.

"So just two of us, huh?" Mello said as he was halfway to finish eating his chocolate bar.

"The obvious has been stated" Matsuda said literally as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever" Mello said carelessly as he threw away the remaining contents of the chocolate bar in the trash bin.

Silence was filled between them.

"I'm still hungry." Mello said.

Silence yet again as Mello could feel holes burning behind his head which prompted Mello to turn around to meet Matsuda's glare.

"I'm watching you…." Matsuda growled ignoring the fact that Mello was hungry.

"So what?" Mello grunted.

"Stay put." Matsuda said.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll shoot you."

"What but that's-."

"I wasn't a police officer for no reason, you know" Matsuda said seriously.

" …." Mello didn't know if there was any reply to Matsuda's statement.

"Okay, so stay put!" Matsuda gave a thumbs-up and left.

"I'm back." Sayu smiled as Mello sighed.

"Finally." Mello said. He didn't want Sayu to be gone that long.

"Where's Matsuda?" Sayu asked curiously.

"Who cares?" Mello said as he felt his stomach churning.

"WHO WANTS POPCORN!?" Matsuda arrived and yelled this holding out a bag of popcorn for everyone to see.

Mello's eyes opened wide.

_It's popcorn! The best thing next to chocolate._

"ME!!!" Mello exclaimed forcefully as his hand started to grab the bag of popcorn.

"HAH!" Matsuda grinned placing the bag of popcorn, out of Mello's reach, in his arms.

"Go buy your own" Matsuda stuck his tongue out as Mello wanted to kill the chaperone.

Poor Mello….

"Where's Sayu?!" Matsuda's voice was muffled by the popcorn he was eating.

"Oh I don't know, go buy your own!" Mello said sarcastically.

"That wasn't a good joke" Matsuda said.

"Shut up…" Mello said as he felt so disappointed.

He really wanted that popcorn.

_Damn, I shouldn't be thinking about popcorn. Where's Sayu?_ Mello thought.

"Get your hands off her!" Matsuda yelled as he saw where Sayu was.

**Sorry for the cliffie. That's it for now, sorry! (**

**R&R! I am sorry if Matsuda and Mello got OOC. Argh, I will try again to keep them well in character on the next upcoming chapters.**

**See ya!**


End file.
